Episode 35: Gokus Arrival on Earth
(Cuts to 1 year before Goku arrives on Earth, Pumik and Jagalon arrive at West city and enter a place called Capsule Corp. They ask if they have any machine that can tell them how strong they are.The person at the desk was a bit surprised but said that they'd have to go to the carnival down-town. They walked there and saw the machine they were looking for. They got in line and 5 minutes later, Pumik was the first to go. He grabbed the hammer, and smashed the button with full force. The counter started going into the thousands before it broke. Everyone around was shocked and started running away with fear. They went back to Capsule Corp and asked if they could see anyone. She said fine and talked into the phone to get "Mr. Brief". He got there and told them to wait a few months and he'll get it ready. The only reason he agreed is because one of his workers were at the machine when Pumik hit it. As they're walking home, Pumik starts bragging about he's way stronger than Jagalon. Jagalon doesn't even care because he hasn't showed his power to Pumik yet. They arrive and Nam tells them that they're water source is running low. They already know what to do and they fly all the way to a river and take around 1000 gallons back to the village. It was so much that they had to build 14 more wells before they had enough space to put the water in. Around 3 months later, they head back to West City and find that the machine is ready.They take it home and try it out. Nam asks if he can try it and they agree. "12, All Right!" Nam says with extreme excitement. Jagalon says that Pumik can go first, so he does and Pumik punches it as hard as he can."1,256!" Pumik Screams out at the top of his lungs. Jagalon had to admit that was pretty big. Jagalon goes next and puches it without hesitation. Pumik's mouth drops to the floor when he sees the power level. "2,192!" Nam says. "HOW?"Jagalon says that he's been training non-stop and unlike Pumik, He has a Near-Death experience boost. Nam says that Jagalon's never been close to dying from what he knows. He says he has because he was almost hit by hundreds of comets before he got to Earth. That's what boosted his power level by a lot. Pumik is fussing and goes to destroy a forest. While doing so, Pumik comes across a house with a man on the outside, cooking fish. The man says hi and tells him to come here. He then says that his name is "Gohan" and that if he wants fish, he can. Pumik doesn't want any and walks away. 9 Months later, they check they're power levels again. Nam goes first again, he got a 21. Pumik then goes and puches it even harder than last time. 1,686! Everyone was anticipating Jagalon's turn. Nam and Pumik have a bet on who thinks is closer. Pumik says 3,500 whil Nam says 2,900. Jagalon punches it super hard and got.... 2,852. Nam won the bet and got special training from Pumik as the reward. A few days pass and Jagalon and Pumik see something very strange. They see another Saiyan spaceship like theirs when they arrived. They run to check it out and they got there to find the man Pumik saw earlier opening the spaceship and taking out a Saiyan baby.Gohan notices Pumik and says hi. Pumik tells him that the boy is a "Saiyan" and that he may have been sent to destroy Earth. Gohan says that's madness and Pumik says that if either of these 2 things happen, it is a Saiyan. The first thing he said was that if he's a saiyan, his hair will stay the same shape throughout his life. 2nd thing Pumik said what that if he looked at the moon, he will turn into a giant ape that can destroy entire forests in one blow. Gohan thanks the men and head back to his home with the baby Saiyan. Jagalon asks why he hasn't turned into a great ape. Pumik simplys replies with saying he hasn't been up at night to see it.) (Cuts to Announcer) With Goku landing on Earth, where have Pumik and Jagalon been? Find out on DBNE! Category:Fan Fiction